


Buckle up

by azziria



Series: Firestarter [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Danny to put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckle up

**Author's Note:**

> More possessive!Steve - part of the [Firestarter 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/7398), but can be read as a standalone.

"Danny," Steve had said, and "I want..." in a way that told Danny that he wouldn't push it if Danny refused, never that, but also in a way that left Danny in no doubt that Steve had been thinking about this. Thinking about this a lot, and honestly, what's Danny to do with that? Such a small thing, really, to make Steve happy (Steve, who is at last learning to ask for what he wants, and that it's okay to want things for himself). So Danny had said yes, and he's been true to his word, he's worn the damn thing all day, the thin strap of leather snug but not tight around his balls and the base of his cock where Steve had fastened it that morning, and it's been... not so bad. 

It feels strange but not unpleasant, and Danny's been half hard all day because of it (although that might also have been because of the dark, possessive looks that Steve's been shooting him whenever he thinks Danny won't notice, looks that make something hot and hungry turn over deep in Danny's gut). Whatever - Danny's just glad that he had chosen to wear boxer briefs to work today and not boxers, because at least the tight briefs go some way to hiding his constant state of semi-arousal from his work colleagues (because while Chin sees a lot but says little, Kono is a _completely_ different story, and Danny _so_ does not want to go there). 

He slides down in his chair a little so that his crotch is hidden under his desk. He's pretty sure that Chin left half an hour ago, and that the only people left in the office are him and Steve, but he's not Steve, and whatever Steve might think taking unnecessary risks is _not_ a turn on. When he's sure that he's hidden from casual view he flips open the button of his pants and slides his hand down to where he can finger the strap through the material of his briefs. 

The strap makes him feel... owned, and he doesn’t really know what to think about that. He knows that he _belongs_ to Steve - if he's honest he's belonged to Steve ever since Steve commandeered him from HPD - but this is something more, a tangible sign of this thing between them. This says that he accepts the fact that he belongs to Steve, with his possessive streak a mile wide and his obsessive need to know every little detail about Danny's life, and quite what that tells Danny about himself, Danny's not sure. Because as well as feeling owned he also feels wanted and cared for and that's a powerful thing, a thing he hasn't felt since he first married Rachel. Plus, Steve - brave, honorable, broken Steve - would die for him (and for his precious, precious daughter) without a moment's hesitation, and that takes Danny's breath away. So Danny's still caught between what he thinks he _ought_ to feel, and what he actually _does_ feel, and that's a confusing and yet exhilarating place to be. 

The click of the door opening jerks him from his thoughts, and he pulls his hand guiltily out of his pants like a teenager who’s been caught. But of course it’s only Steve, who else would bust in without knocking when Danny was clearly busy, the man has no sense of privacy. Or not where Danny’s concerned, anyway. 

"Show me," Steve demands in that low, roughened tone of voice that vibrates through Danny’s bones and sends his blood rushing south _every time_. "Show me, Danny," and he’s clearly not talking about the paperwork Danny’s been filling out about their latest case. For a moment Danny’s tempted to play dumb, to tease Steve, because that can have such _interesting_ results, but really, he’s been half-hard all day, Steve _owes_ him and he doesn’t want to wait any longer for whatever it is that Steve has planned. 

"Blinds," he says, "and lock the door," because Steve’s laser focus is clearly engaged elsewhere and hey, unnecessary risks, Danny’s not taking them even if Steve _is_ looking at him like he wants to push him down over the desk and fuck him senseless _right now_. (And for the record? Danny could _totally_ get on board with that.) 

"I said show me!" Steve’s voice has gone from roughened to growl, and now that the blinds are down and the door is locked Danny has no reason not to obey. He takes his time, though, pushing himself up out of his chair with a feigned show of reluctance (because it doesn’t do to let Steve think that he’s going to get what he wants _that_ easily) and strolling round to lean back with his ass against the edge of the desk. He slides his pants and briefs halfway down his thighs (and look, his cock’s gone from half-hard to decidedly interested) and he doesn’t miss the hitch in Steve’s breathing as he goes to his knees at Danny’s feet. 

"Danny..." Steve sounds breathless, reverent even, and the touch of his fingers as he traces where the leather meets Danny's skin burns like fire. Burns, and Danny can't help hitching his hips forward because he needs _more_. Steve's hand lingers for a second, sliding round to cup and caress Danny's balls before moving on to deftly unbuckle the strap and place it on the floor. Danny's so sure that things are about to get good that he almost groans when Steve lets his hand drop, sitting back on his heels and planting his palms on his thighs, fingers splayed across his quads. 

"Touch yourself. Get yourself off for me." The tone is low but urgent and commanding and it makes Danny shiver with want, and what is it with Steve giving him orders at times like this that makes all his common sense and willpower desert him? 

"Do it, Danny. I want to watch you come for me." 

Danny feels himself blush to the roots of his hair, because jerking off is something you do alone in the shower, or in the privacy of your own bed, not sprawled out across the desk at work with your boss (even if he is your partner in more than the law-enforcement-officer sense of the word) watching you. But this is what Steve wants, and OK, it's hot in a dirty/wrong (but-oh-so-right) sort of way, so he reaches down and wraps his fingers tightly around his cock. He slides hand his slow and firm up and then down again, twisting his palm over the head at the top of his stroke just how he likes it, and it feels good, really good so he does it again, a little bit faster this time, the pressure just right. He wants to shut his eyes and just go for it, but then he looks at Steve... 

Steve's eyes are wide and dark, pupils blown with lust as he stares intently at Danny's hand. His lips are parted and as Danny watches he licks them quick and nervous and Danny has a sudden flash of what those lips would feel like stretched around his cock, and that right there is almost enough to send him over the edge. 

But Steve wants a show, so Danny's going to brazen it out and give him a show, he can do this. He spreads his legs as wide as the pants bunched around his thighs will let him and lets his hips thrust up a little, rutting into his fist with every downward slide of his hand, keeping it slow and steady as he strips the length of his cock with a flourish on every upstroke and yeah, that's holding Steve's interest. Lieutenant-Commander Self-Control hasn't touched himself yet, but from the slight flush along his cheekbones and the way his fingers are digging into his thigh muscles he must be hard as a rock under those cargo pants, and Danny figures he's in for a serious fucking when Steve finally cracks, and that's another of those thoughts that Danny's going to have to quash if he wants to make this last. 

"Faster, Danny." Steve's growl is even more intense than before, and Danny speeds it up, but he's really not going to last much longer however much he tries. The mental images are just too good, he's starting to lose control and he really, really needs Steve to man up and fuck him already... 

"Steve, please, I need..." He pretty sure his gasped plea sounds desperate enough to get Steve going, and sure enough, Steve makes a strangled sort of noise in the back of his throat and then surges up from the floor, grabbing Danny and pressing him back against the desk, and this is it, this is going to be _fantastic_... Steve's hand is over his, squeezing his cock hard enough to stop him from losing it, and Steve's voice is low and urgent in his ear. "No, Danny. I've changed my mind. We're going home, and when we get there I’m going to strip you naked and spread you out, and then I’m going to take my time and fuck you long and slow and hard until you’re begging me. And when I think you’ve begged enough I’ll take the strap off and let you come…" 

And sweet Jesus, no, Steve’s got the _fucking_ strap in his _fucking_ hand, and he’s pushing back off Danny just far enough that he can get his fingers down and refasten it around Danny’s cock and balls…. The strap’s tight enough that Danny’s not going to be able to come anytime soon, and he’s never going to make it home without dying of blue balls at this rate, let alone survive long enough to get fucked like he deserves, and Danny really wishes that he didn’t find the whole idea of Steve pushing him to the edge and keeping him there like this quite so _fucking_ hot…


End file.
